Strange Encounters
by House-elf
Summary: LotR and HP crossover! Spoilers for both books, People! This is a Basilisk and House-Elf work! We will both put it under our works, so...well read and enjoy! It's also under 'Riddles', our shared account
1. One

**Basilisk: Hello, All! It's me, Basilisk! And my good friend House-Elf and I are working together on this fic! **

House-Elf: Damn straight! And It's going to be quite amusing.. in MY opinion..*grins* 

Basilisk: *nods in agreement* We both like Gollum (Smeagol) and Tom (To you mere people known as Lord Voldemort). They are our siekicks. Right, House-Elf? 

House-Elf: Uh huh! 

Gollum: SIDEKICK?! Preciouss is a SIDEKICK?! 

House-Elf: Quiet, you. 

Tom: Hey! If he gets to say something, so do I! (blink, blink) What do I say? 

Basilisk: Scat, Tom! (cheerfully) We both like Harry Potter and the Lord of the Rings! 

House-Elf: Yess preciouss.. Gollum and dear ol' Voldey are THE best characters! Agreed? 

Basilisk: Definetly! NOW! To the disclaimer! 

House-Elf: We solemly swear we are up to no- crap wrong thing.... We don't own LotR or HP... sadly.... 

Basilisk: Yeah, if only we were that lucky....SO, we both hope you enjoy this! Right, House-Elf? 

House-Elf: Sure do! ^-^ 

~ House-elf 

~ Basilisk 

*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~* 

**Strange Encounters**

Chapter 1 

The Words of Two Dark...Things 

It all started on cold, stormy night. There was a flash of lightning that lit up even the darkness that is Voldemort's top secret hideout. As suddenly as one can snap their fingers, a strange figure suddenly popped out of nowhere right into a meadow of the Forbidden Forest. He was a small, scary...thing. It's hard to really explain exactly what he looked like, but he looked utterly confused. 

This was...Smeagol! (AKA: Gollum! Fear the name, People!) But we'll call him Gollum for now, okay? He looked around at his new surroundings. Well! This certainly wasn't Middle-Earth! He was, however, somewhat comforted when he looked at the...shack-thing...building, in the middle of the meadow. He had NO IDEA, that he had stumbled right into Lord Voldemort's, most feared Dark Wizard of the world, Top Secret Hideout. For that WAS what the sign over the door of the small house type structure said. Written clearly on the sign above the door were the words: Lord Voldemort's Top Secret Hideout. He walked up to the door and leaned against it, using his highly accurate hearing to eavesdrop and possibly find out where the Hell he was. 

All he heard though, was hissing. He knocked on the door. The hissing stopped and he could hear someone yelling at someone else. The door opened to reveal a small short little man, who looked very cowardly. Gollum glared at it. The man looked frightenned and quickly called over his shoulder. "My Lord. There's some...thing here at the door." 

Gollum peered behind the man. Any NORMAL person wouldn't be able to see for all the lights were out, but Gollum, who had lived for the longest time in the deepest caves and the underground lake of the Misty Mountains, and had luminous eyes that could see through even the darkest of places, saw something different. 

There was clearly a throne like chair in the small one roomed cabin. In it sat some...thing, as he would put it. In a way, it reminded him of himself. It was clearly a mortal-like man only...different. In the same way he was different from his species, yet...not. The man had very pale white skin and slits for nostrils. His eyes, he noted, were somewhat like those of a cat, and bright scarlet red in color. He looked like the type of man you wouldn't want to mess with. 

The man seemed to barely hear the other at the door. He was stroking a snake that was hanging around his neck. 

"I can see that, Wormtail," the man stated. Then, he looked up from the snake and at the door at the cloaked figure (Sorry. Forgot to mention that Gollum is cloaked). 

"What do you want?" 

Gollum hissed. "Smeagol would like to know where it isss." 

The man looked at him closely and pulled out a wand. Gollum KNEW it was a wand, because he had seen Gandalf use one to lead that dratted Baggins and the dwarves away from the goblins above his cave. He mumbled something and the candles in the room lit. 

Gollum hissed again. Light. 

The man, whoever he was, seemed to realize this, because he dimmed them slightly. 

"Well," he said. "Let him in, Wormtail." 

The man in front of him, Wormtail, he concluded, stepped aside and bowed him in. He walked in front of the man, who seemed to be observing his stature. 

"You are definetly nothing from the forest," he finally concluded. "Are you a muggle? OR...are you a wizard?" 

Gollum looked at him for a moment, pondering whether or not to answer truthfully. "Precious's name?" he asked, rather stupidly. 

"Who?" asked the man. Then he seemed to take it back and decide on something else. 

"Scratch that. What business do you have here? You are certainly NOT one of my Death Eaters." 

"Precious seeks to know it's location," he responded. 

"Who are you to ask?" the man retaliated. 

"What are YOU to not tell Preciouss?" he shot back venomously. 

The man looked simply outraged. "I!?" he yelled. "Do you not know who I am!?" 

Gollum wasn't sure if he was supposed to or not, but judging by the man's reaction, he was quite sure he WAS supposed to know who this man was. 

"I," he continued importantly. "Am Lord Voldemort!" 

Gollum blinked. "Who?" 

Now he had done it. The man stood up and looked at him venomously. "Where are you from?" he hissed. 

"Where is Precious?" he repeated. "You shall tell Precious first. Then, I tell you what you wants to know." 

Lord Voldemort sat back down calmly. "You are in the Forbidden Forest. The opposite side from Hogwarts, and about 5 kilometers away from Hogsmeade." 

Judging by Voldemort's tone, Gollum knew he was supposed to know what these locations were. 

"Precious is no longer in Middle-Earth?" he asked. 

Voldemort blinked. "Where?" he asked. "This is Earth, if that's what you mean. And I am Lord Voldemort, most feared Dark Wizard the world has ever seen." 

Gollum hissed to himself, thinking. He was DEFINETLY lost. How he had gotten here was beyond him. One minute, your seeking revenge on that Baggins thing, the next your in some other dimension. Ugh. What he'd give to have his Precious back. 

He hissed again. "I am Gollum," he said, for the longest time he could remember, not talking in third-person, and saying 'I'. He lowered his hood. The man against the wall, Wormtail, gasped and promptly started whimpering. 

Voldemort, on the other hand, didn't seem to care what his appearance was. Then again, both were some sort of evolved because of the darkness of each of their lands into something barely comparable to their own kind. 

"Well, Gollum," Voldemort said. "Do you have magic in your...lands?" 

"Oh, yess!" he said, nodding vigorously. "Many magics of Middle-Earth." 

Voldemort was clearly interested. "Wars?" 

Gollum nodded. "Dark Lord versus the Good sides." He then fell silent and silently started hissing to himself about that dratted Baggins again. 

Voldemort smiled. "AND," he started. "In your lands, are you a dark...creature?" 

Gollum stopped hissing and nodded. "Drasted Baggins stole my precious," he moaned to himself. 

"Your Precious?" Voldemort asked. 

"My ring! My ring!" he said. "It's my Precious! He took it! Gollum searches for Baggins and apears here for no reason! 

"My Precious," he moaned. "It's important that I find my precious!" 

Voldemort now looked very interested indeed. "Ring? Why is it so important to you?" 

"Precious-," he stopped, not sure whether or not to reveal this information. Surely this Dark Lord would want his Precious for himself. He hissed to himself. "It must swear on his life not to touch my Precious if I tell!" 

Voldemort now couldn't resist to know. He was too interested in this creature which seemed to have a lot in common with himself. "Very well. I shall not touch your 'Precious' even if it helped me reach my goal of immortality. But for a price. Your assistance, for my word." 

Gollum's mouth dropped. Of course, Voldemort didn't seem to think about what he just said. He named, on the spot, what his Precious could partially give, without so much as realizing it. He hissed. "Very well. Gollum gives word for it's word. Precious gives Gollum something like immortality, yess. Makes Gollum invisible." 

Voldemort blinked and seemed to realize that he had almost pinpointed exactly. "Well, you have my word. I merely want your assistance in helping me attack Hogwarts. You could prove a valuable friend against the muggle-lovers and mudbloods." 

Gollum blinked. 

"Non-magic people and wizards or witches with muggle parentage," he explained. 

Gollum nodded. "Gollum's word." 

"And then I need to get at Potter and Dumb-Door." he said, more to himself than Gollum. 

The man in the corner looked like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Oh boy, is the Wizarding World going to be shocked about this or what!? 

"Who?" Gollum hissed. 

Voldemort looked at him. "My mortal enemy and an old muggle-loving fool," he explained. "Both are at Hogwarts right now." 

Gollum nodded. He was starting to like this Dark Lord, and if he would help him get his Precious, he was definitely a friend. 

*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~* 


	2. Two

**Chapter Two**

Well, Well... The Two Little "Hero's" Meet

Frodo landed on something soft, that made him bounce two feet in the air, down again, then up a foot.. and- okay so he landed on something squishy. Once he'd sat up he noticed he was in a room clutterd with strange objects. He, however, was sitting on a bed. 

"Where am I?" He said out loud to the not-so-empty room. One moment he'd been sitting in his hobbit-hole looking for something he could subsitute for a finger ("Gollum'll still pay for that..."), when he'd landed on this squishy thing-more commonly known as a bed. 

Suddenly, he heard a banging noise, like someone coming up stairs.... 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Harry stormed up the stairs, furious, becuase Dumbledore had denied his request to stay at the the Weasley's yet again. He opend the door and was about to flop down on his bed. But someone was already on it. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

"AH!" The kid with glasses and messy black hair yelled as he jumped at least three feet in the air, "WHO ARE YOU?!" He then mutterd to himself, "Why, oh why, do I always end up with strange things on my bed!?" 

Frodo stood up angrily, "I-" He layed a hand on his chest, "Am not a thing! I am a Hobbit!" 

The boy blinked. "A...what?" 

Frodo sighed loudly, "A HOBBIT! Or halfting, as some say." 

The boy obviously didn't know what Frodo was. Frodo suddenly got an impossible feeling in his stomache. Was he in another world?! 

"Okay.... Who are you then? I'm Harry Potter." This was obviously supposed to mean something to Frodo. But, obviously, it didn't. 

"I'm Frodo Baggins." Frodo was sure Harry would've heard of him. He was, however, famous. 

It didn't mean anything to Harry. Both of our favorites thought furiously. It was an odd thought for the both of them. Hobbits usually liking to be unnoticed and normal, and Harry getting embarrassed all the time by people staring at his scar. 

Let's just say- the heros' reputations clashed. 

Frodo decided that the impossible feeling was true. "What is this place called?" 

"A bedroom...-" Harry started, then getting it by a stroke of brilliance: He's not from this world! He said, "Oh, this is Earth... you're in England." 

Frodo's mouth nearly dropped open in horror and he started pacing. Harry finally noticed just how small this Frodo was. He must have only been three feet tall! "Oh!" Harry yelped before he could stop himself. 

"What?!" Frodo's eye widened, thinking that Harry might have come up with an idea as to why he was there. 

"It's just... you're so..." Harry sighed, "Small!" 

"Hense the word- 'Hobbit'." 

"But... what are you?!" 

"A HOBBIT!" 

"WHAT'S A HOBBIT?!" Harry yelled. Then recoiled as he heard his uncle thundering up the stairs. Doing the first thing that came to his mind, he picked Frodo up and shoved him in the wardobe ("HEY!" Frodo shouted) 

"Shh!" Harry hissed into the wardobe. 

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, BOY?! KEEP QUIET! Ms. Figg will be here any minute! She hasn't seen you in a while and wants to take you for the summer! Thank God...." Frodo heard a angry voice yell. He decided to keep quiet. (Awfully smart of him, too!) 

"Sorry, Uncle Vernon. I was just thinking of writing to Sirius, my godfather, when I stubbed my toe..." 

The voice suddenly sounded frightend. "O-Oh.. it's alright.. Just... be quiet. Please.." The last word seemed like it took a lot of work to say. 

Frodo heard the door shut and he was taken out of the wardrobe. 

"Sorry about that," Harry started. 

"Don't be, it's fine." Frodo smiled weakly, "Now... will you tell about yourself? As you seem to think you are well-known." 

Harry looked downcast at this. "Well...in this world, there is a man called Lord Voldemort...." 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Once Harry's life story was done, and Frodo has seen Harry's scar he felt sympathy for him, and, in turn, told Harry about the Ring... and the whole quest. They seemed to have a lot in common. Both being famous (and orphans...and both have invisability thingys...and both are short, brave, etc.) and quickly became good friends. They seemed to understand a lot of things about the other that most people wouldn't. 


End file.
